Love Isn't Easy
by Seriously Nuts
Summary: Just some drabbles of Naruhina and the rest of the gang! Chpt 4: It's an S ranked mission, he knew someone wasn't coming back...he just didn't think it was going to be her. (Not as depressing as you think!)
1. Rainy days aren't so bad

_**Rainy days aren't so bad...**_

* * *

_'When did this happen?...'_

Naruto thought as he watched Hinata from the distance, her cold gaze looking down at her father. Her facial features looked so out of place of her usual shy and delicate face, she was so unfocused and looked as though if you had the nerve to touch her then she was going to flip out and attack you next.

_'I can't believe she beat Hiashi and is finally going to rule the Hyuuga clan…I can't believe she did it this way.'_

Hinata now started to smirk over at Hiashi as he looked up at her, he still tried to glare and keep a unfazed look on his face upon his defeat. He was so badly beaten by his quiet daughter that he could barely get up, yes she had bruises and cracked bones and is probably going to need a visit to the hospital, but he is the one defeated and barely breathing from her attacks. As he tried to in humiliation he found out he couldn't get up his whole body was sore and reluctant…when did Hinata become so deadly?

_'She sacrificed her light to prove everyone wrong, she should have learned along the road…who are we to prove anything to?'_

As Hiashi gave up trying to bring himself up and could no longer keep eye contact at Hinata's unstable un-promised stare fellow Hyuuga's tried to come to his aid and help him up even Neji was coming to assist. Hinata's head snapped towards them very quickly with the same cold jittery eyes promising not so pleasant things if they helped him up. Why should she let them help him?! He would not have done the same for her, she would have been left behind and looked down on and would have been told to stay there until she could lift herself up. Yes he was trying to become a better father and to make up for the past…but you know what it was too late to her. She suffered for years and now that he has turned over a new leaf he can just come along and change everything?! ….No, no father the damage was done and set in stone a long time ago.

"If you come another step near him, you **will** suffer my wrath." Hinata saw as everyone stopped, they actually feared her after they saw the battle between Hinata and her father for the Hyuuga clan. All but Neji stepped down, he had a look of sadness and sorrow that things had to go this far. "Neji I have forgiven you and accepted you into my life as a brother figure. That does not mean I will not **kill** you too, I have given an order don't be the first to disobey me." Neji eyes widened a little before going back to his emotionless face, Hinata was so far gone that she was not coming back until she has her father and the Hyuuga clan feeling what she has felt for years.

Hinata smiles down at Hiashi and he swears that it was the most maniacal, crazy, bitter smile he has ever seen. "Let him get up on his own, he will stay here until he can rise himself up and make it back to the compound." Hiashi along with the small crowd at the arena eyes widened at the cold heartless remark Hinata made just now, surely she has to be joking? This isn't Hinata? "You better hurry father, it appears that it will be raining soon and we can't have you getting a flu out here and any weaker…the Hyuuga clan is for the strong and will not tolerate failure, remember father?" Hiashi just stared up at Hinata, his lips pressed hard together showing his anger.

_'I am Hokage…I can stop this madness. But...'_

Hinata looks up to the small crowd that had gathered to the arena to witness the battle between her and her father to see who was suited and strong enough for Hyuuga leader. She decided on her own to give her father a early retirement, she was ready to make her changes to the clan now and she was ready to show that she has changed for the worse and to show that everyone was going to miss the way she use to be. "Leave now, this is over." She gave one last satisfied look to her father as she turned to leave him…permanently from her life, she will never look at him as father ever again.

_'Hinata-chan…'_

As if hearing him say her name Hinata turned towards Naruto, her mood brightening up a little. "Good morning Hokage-sama, good morning we are having. So glad you could make it to this event, I know you are very busy." She gave him the look of '_**Yes I did it, I don't care….and I would do it again**_'. Naruto met her gaze after his eyes left the beaten broken spirit of Hiashi. The man was wrong for the way he treated her, but it is never to late to forgive. He just figured that Hinata has forgiven him so much in her life that hating him just became so much easier for her. "Why yes it is a fine day out today Hinata-chan, but it seems that it might rain very soon." Naruto held a grin at her that she met equally, he was Hokage and he could have stopped the madness of what happened.

But he didn't want to, he loved her and she loved him. Plus like he said the man was wrong and the Hyuuga clan was stuck up.

"Pity, huh?"

Hinata said as she slid a sly smirk onto her face to show that she was hoping it would come sooner and bring more humiliation to the beaten man on the ground, she hoped he was happy now because she dug the darkness from deep within her and instead of using it to make the enemies suffer she used it to make him suffer. Naruto bit his lower lip a little becoming somewhat aroused by Hinata's bold attitude, she could be the cold hearted Hyuuga all she wants but alone with him he was not Hokage and she was not a cold hearted and crazed beauty.

"Not a pity at all because you love the rain…"

* * *

**I'mmmm back! :D So happy to be back into writing again (relaxed face) I have just been so busy. I'm finally out the Army, I've finished my contract and am living a normal civilian life! On top of that I'm married and couldn't be happier...rate now lol :)**

**Well enough about my personal life, since I am back I will let you all know I am not one to leave my stories unfinished! I will finish Vengeance! Also I have been promising a follow-up story for Bugging You with a prego Ino and by gawd you guys will get it! Just give me a lil more time and your graceful/harsh comments, the more you tell me the better I can only get! I have started this, because I have a lot of one-shots in my head and they have been building up for sometime so it's time for me to let them all out!**

**Well see you guys soon! :D**


	2. She is psycho though

**Ello guys, back with another mini story of my fav girls Hinata and Ino! This one of course is no surprise to be Shikaino, but only minor. So I don't wanna spoil anymore for ya, enjoy!**

Ino wasn't good at many things…

She wasn't the one with muscle in the group…_O no that is Sakura and Chouji_

She wasn't the one with heart in the group…_Nope that is Hinata and Rock Lee_

She wasn't the one with good fight abilities in the group…_No that is Neji and Tenten_

She wasn't the one with strong will in the group…_(sigh) Kiba and Shino_

She wasn't the one with determination in the group…_Again not me, Naruto and Sasuke_

And Kami knows she wasn't the brain of the group…_Mmm **Shikamaru**…_

Ino didn't care though, she could literally give two fucks if she wasn't one of the ones looked up upon in the Rookie 9 or respected like Neji's team…nope doesn't care, they can kiss her ass…

* * *

The man cries out in pain in his chair as Ino just stares at him across the table in the interrogation room, "The more you fight it, the more you suffer and lose a piece of yourself in the process." She struggled to maintain a straight face for she wanted to laugh at the pained facial expressions he made as she looked cold and emotionless towards the criminal, "Now since you refused to give us your name and information…then decided to SPIT at me so rudely I will have to force the information out of you." Others found it amazing that Ino could go through someone's mind and still be active in her own for when she was younger she struggled, but now it doesn't really faze her.

The man sitting before her is a criminal caught in the village harassing a small business with just ladies there, when captured and taken in by forces he refused to give his name or other information. So when his face was recognized by a fellow integrator they searched his face in the wanted books to find out he has been working with many enemy organizations as the muscle man, now they need to know **_everything_** that he knows...

And thats were Ino comes in.

"So you're from Sand…AND you're on the run, hmm that's not a good look for you pal. Wanted for rape, murder, stealing, money laundering and the list goes on and on man you have been a busy man…my only question is…" Ino stops her probing as he tries harder to resist her in his mind frame more, but it was too late. She has seen his memories of most of the crimes he has committed and isn't fazed as she has seen worse, she is annoyed that he doesn't know the more he resist the more it causes him pain. She just pushes harder and purposely makes it feel as if his brain is going to explode enjoying the pain-filling scream the man brings out.

"Like I was saying, with all these bad memories you have burdened yourself with, my only question is should I take you out of your own misery for you or let Sand deal with you by there…laws I presume." She wasn't very fond of the place…

"Fuck you **BITCH**…if you didn't have this mind jutsu over me you wouldn't get **SHIT** outa me-" Before he could finish his insult Ino released her jutsu and his body took the opportunity to relax and he was finally able to breath naturally. He was blind to the fact that Ino has gotten up and is standing behind him.

She bends over to massage his shoulders and smirks, "Mmmm, a man that speaks his mind and stands up to a women…I like that. Those other bitches must have been so damn uptight. Hmm?"

The Neanderthal of a man stiffens at first for this is the same woman that was probing his mind and being said 'bitch', "You're no different, once a bitch always a bitch. Think you can try to kiss my sweet ass now that you weren't strong enough to probe my mind right bitch." This makes Ino giggle and walk over to the door entrance with a chair, she lunges the chair hard enough to block the door way that it would take a while for any outsiders to get it."It's just me and you darling, I'm not physically strong so I am generally at your mercy, but I can tell you want something from me I saw it in your mind." Ino gave him a sexy smirk and sat in front of him legs not crossed and leaning back to give him a ample view as her skirt hitched up a bit. She was in this mans mind for a while, she knew what turned him on and she knew that he was such a idiot that it wouldn't take long to close this case.

Said 'idiot' rose to the occasion and looked Ino in the eyes, lust now evident when he smirked. "They'll come in once I do something dirty to you." Ino eases her way on to his lap and isn't surprised to see how much he likes the move, she gives him a little grind of the pelvics before moving her hands into his greasy, probably lice infected hair. With her breast fully on him she sees his will crack a little, he is a man after all.

"They won't." She grins as she prepares herself.

"And why not?" The man asks as he takes a firm hold of her thighs.

Only to have Ino yank away and dig into his scalp painfully sure enough to draw blood and maneuver her way to the back of him. She pulls out her kunai and draws it to the mans neck lightly pushing him into it slowly to draw the lightest amount of blood. The man figures he has strength against her but finds that if he trashes around his neck would surely be slit, "YOU PEOPLE ARE GONNA LET THIS CRAZY BITCH DO THIS?!"

Ino pulls the man's neck up more to get a full view of her crazed face, the once cold and emotionless face turned to one of flirtation to one of a cold blooded killer fast. Her hand on his hair flies to his face forcing his mouth to open slightly, "Stick out your tongue BITCH." The man looks at her like she lost her mind and manages a 'no' to be heard. Ino has a crazed laugh on her face and lifts her leg up so her foot is resting heavily on the mans private area.

"You either stick out your tongue or I crush your shit so hard you won't have to worry about raping anymore women…or men you sick prick." The man eyes widen in horror and pain as Ino presses down harder to the point were his whole body shakes and the fact that the kunai is still pressed now more firmly to his neck he begins to panic…

Ino looks down when she feels her foot become wet and realizes the man has peed on himself, "You have got to be fucking kidding me, big bad ass like you pisses himself because of a little bitch like me?! Now you've made me mad so STICK OUT YOUR FUCKING TONGUE…or tell me what I want to know your choice…_**bitch**_." The man makes a sound resembling a agreement to telling her what she wants to know and Ino releases her grip on his face but still presses down to his neck and his genitals and takes a seat on the table again to get herself situated in closing this case. She looks at the defeated moron with a smirk, "Speak."

* * *

On the outside of the interrogation room looking inside from the reflector glass Shikamaru cringes at seeing this, the criminal was all muscle and no brain so it was easy for Ino to overcome him for she was not a dumb woman herself and she wasn't weak she could take the giant moron on if she wanted. The mere fact that he said she couldn't get information out of him without her technique offended her and she wanted to merely show him how horribly wrong he was.

He waits ten more minutes and Ino emerges from the room with the now prisoner and hands him off to the guards to put him back in his sell. You can see the man limping in pain and head held down in shame. Ino looks at him and smiles a real cheery smile, glad to see him he guesses. "Ahh Shika-kun glad to see you made it, not glad to you came earlier then asked and actually had to see me at work though. I figured this guy wasn't a criminal for our village and sure enough the Neanderthal is from Sand home sweet home to him, so I'm guessing they are going to have you do the escort for him back there since you have the most ties with them just wanted you to get a look of the idiot."

Shikamaru stayed silent as he just stared at her more, "You blocked the door so he would think no one was going to be able to come in to save you, when in actuality you blocked it so no one was going to save him." He didn't want to know the results if the man didn't cooperate with her when he did. Ino's smile faltered a little but bounced rate back up, "We all know that I am not the best to come out of the rookie nine, but when I accepted this job I paved my way to be seen as something great even if it means I am a…"

"A cold hearted sick individual?" Shikamaru grinned at her as he shared a look with her he has many times before, he lusted for her and he loved her even the side of her that has to be a psychopath he never wanted to admit especially to her that when she did show this side it turned him on in a dark kinky way. No that was his dark little secret...

Ino grinned back at him and took his hand in hers leading them out of the interrogation area, "Better then being a bitch."

**_She was the psycho of the group and that proved out to be just as good as the rest…_**

**__**Fin!

**__****Annnnnd thats the end of that mini chappie I think the next one might be a little more comical and less dark, I think comedy is more my thing anyways huh? Welp still busy with school so my chapters for everything are coming slower then I was :-( me sorry, BUT be patient with me it'll all be done. See you guys later :-D**


	3. Mission gone wrong

_**Pretty proud of this one, hopefully you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wanted to use all the girls in this one, I'm pretty sure you've all noticed I like doing stories were the girls get more of the lime light and are stronger then how they are portrayed. Well hope you guys all enjoy!**_

* * *

This was a rare seen, the men waiting outside the gates for there women. Tsk, but even kunoichi are assigned dangerous missions.

**_Flashback_**

_It was a regular mission assigning day they all walked into the Hokage's office waiting for there mission reports. They were all mature young adults who could handle missions without there old teams, they proved there strength throughout the years. However Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were not expecting this…_

_"Sorry boys, but no missions for you guys. However I do have a team mission for Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten." The girls looked at one another and didn't really have a problem working together, however an all female team did sound like drama. Either she wanted the mission to end with dramatics or the mission was MEANT for a female, Tenten sighed at thinking about this. "Soooo who's the lucky guy we're aiming for? An all female team, with all respect Hokage-sama I'm sure we all know you're not picking all females for our strength capability." Tsunade smiled at the young lady, she was very knowledgeable and being an idle with Neji just helped her speak her mind more…bluntly._

_She opened the folder in front of her and looked up at the group, to say the men in front of her weren't angry would be lying. They knew this was a life of kunoichi, but they did not care these women were the love of there life! She was playing with fire to send out these particular women, but she needed them and she felt like it would only be fair to have there loved ones here to hear about the mission._

_ "If this mission was for one man I wouldn't be sending four lovely women now would I? It's more of a group of ten men, but I only want you to gain the affection of four which are the head leaders of this small organization." She hands Ino the pictures and tells her to hand the four out, "Each one has a particular type of female they like. Anko wasn't exactly the type of female any of the guys liked so they sent her on her away and it would be a dead give away if she kept pestering them. We've been scoping this organization out for a while, before we found out the exact type each guy likes."_

_Shikamaru frowned at this 'exact type' like females were nothing, like they were only good for one thing it disgusted him he was a guy that was raised to always respect women so this was just disturbing to him. Especially since females he was close to were involved, Ino being a major part of it too. He knew this was part of the ninja life however, still he wasn't going to be okay with it and he was sure neither were the others._

_"See the red head with the scare on his left cheek, he's the leader. The head guy, he likes the quiet and shy type. He's smarter then he looks and can call out a spy very quick so we need someone that is naturally shy and unique, someone that is not well known for criminals to fear. You Hinata, the fact that you're a Hyuuga is what makes you unique. You'll be the Hyuuga run away, I'm sorry to say this but don't treat him like he's a mission treat him as if he's Naruto because that's when you're naturally yourself." Hinata may have not been offended by what was said, but Naruto was furious. He bit the inside of his cheek and his face was beyond red from anger, you could see him shaking and he was trying very hard to hold everything back. He was currently being groomed to become Hokage and would be assigning missions like this soon, he was beyond angry but loosing his cool now would show him too hot headed for the position._

_"The blond in the picture, likes only blondes. He thinks blue eye, blond hair children are the most beautiful thing in this world. He's sexist, abusive and controlling so he needs a weak women which none of you are. However he is also not the smartest in the bunch and I'm shocked to see he's second in command of the organization, he is very strong strength wise though and could crumble you all if you aren't on your feet. Ino, sorry to say but you are the blond and it would be too risky to put make up on the other girls to make them blonde with blue eyes. If it was that simple I would dress Sakura up with blue eyes and blonde hair because she could probably handle his strength more." Ino was a little offended at the fact she thought, Sakura was stronger then her. Just because she took Sakura under her wing and favored the girl didn't mean she was the best of the bunch._

_"Ino, I know you're strong don't get offended. However you have to admit when someone is better then you in something, moving on for this mission I need you to put on your best acting skills, you are the best at getting into ones mind and pushing aside emotions. I'm really going to need you and your family techniques for this mission." Ino spared a glance at Shikamaru and could tell he was pissed, it wasn't as obvious as Naruto, but his ears were completely red and his jaw was set firm to mask his current emotion._

_"The older man with black hair and lip piercing loves pain. He has piercing's EVERYWHERE and is the oldest one of the group, he is cold, rude and blunt with a passion for females that are head strong and knows there weapons. Anko almost got him, but his cold demeanor pushed her off so you'll have to work hard on this…Tenten." A mission was a mission and Neji knew one day his wife would have one of these missions, he tried to keep the anger to himself being an expert at it. However no man could hold in the anger of their wife doing something like this so the only thing he could do to hold in his anger and stay professional was to let out a grunt. _

_It was barley auditable to average people, but they were average, Tsunade shot him a look and continued talking._

_"Tenten, you're blunt, strong and if you can handle Hyuuga's then you can handle this man. You're passionate in weapons and know your stuff, you can handle this man." Tenten just stared at the paper blankly, she was not an actor like Ino or Sakura so this task may be a little hard for her. "The last man is the medic of the group, he's a good one at that. I know he's good because this group doesn't fear getting injured or even death, this medic has bought back many of his people that were nearing death. Take him out and this organization is basically done, it won't be easy though. He's smart, quiet and observing however his weakness is he likes the loud spunky girls. Sakura you know very well you're perfect for this one, so I expect no failure on your part. Any of you at that." Sakura nodded her head and looked out at her companion Sasuke, he couldn't even look her in the eyes he was so angry. She feared he would say or do something brash, but she knew since he was ass beaten back to the village by Naruto he's been on a tight leash so doing something foul would only hurt him and a possible career for him._

_Tsunade dismissed the group and sent then on there way, notifying them they leave at dawn. She documented this an S rank seduction mission and that's when the fact that someone may not come back became real, she gave them two months to complete this mission, no communication to the village the whole time gone and they were to be back by dawn of the two months mark._

**Present**

Naruto has been having a bad feeling for the whole two months, he's been voicing this to Tsunade and the guys since Hinata and the girls left. Being the sour asses they were Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke-teme told him to shut up for they didn't want to be reminded that the girls were gone. He couldn't however, ever since the war him and Hinata have been together that's been four years he has been by her side. Holding her, touching her and yes even making love to her and the idea of another man doing the same to her didn't make him think less of her, but it did make him want to leave the village track her down and destroy the man into a painful slow death. He told himself he was going to propose to her as soon as this mission situation is over, he's going to tell her he loves her everyday and hide her so this will never happen again.

He knew if he was feeling this bad he could imagine how someone actually married felt, he knew from Hinata that Tenten and Neji were preparing to start a family soon and with her gone on this mission he knew Neji in the home alone was a man quietly going insane. Not even quiet and emotionless people like Shikamaru and Sasuke could hide the fact that they were worried and angry. Ino and Shikamaru have known one another since birth and like him and Hinata they started there relationship after the war, along with that Sasuke and Sakura have been inseparable since he got him to come back three years ago.

When in a relationship that strong for so long Naruto began to have a connection with Hinata. He knew when her chakra was low, when she was hurt, when she was in distress and with the feelings he started to feel three weeks ago he knew something was up. So he started to bother Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke more often since then and kept asking if they felt the same thing. Shikamaru finally admitted he did, but the ever cold Uchiha and Hyuuga denied the feeling and kept telling themselves they were all just really worried.

Now that is was past dawn and closing to the end of the day and the girls still weren't back, Naruto knew it was more then him being worried. They've been standing at those gates with stand by medics all damn day, "O! I was just worrying too much?! They're not back you assholes! I knew I should have listened to my senses, something happened…Hinata's hurt I KNOW IT!"

"Naruto would you shut up! If you keep saying stupid things like that it's going to come true you idiot-" Naruto pushed Neji to the ground when he said that, he wanted to knock him in the face, but he was trying to show restraint. Neji hopped up, ready to knock Naruto's face off…

"They're not here when they were suppose to be Neji! Open your stupid 'all seeing eyes' and tell me what do you call that!" Naruto paused when Sasuke took a step past them, he had this look of shock on his face that soon turned to a rare look of pure joy.

The two fighting boys and Shikamaru both turned to see the gates and what caught the Uchiha's attention, what they saw was Sakura limping towards the gate. Her clothes were dirty, torn and she had dried blood all over her, "SAKURA!" She looked up from her daze to see Sasuke running towards her like a mad man, it was the best site of her life. Her limping pace quickened and before she knew it she was engulfed in his warmth. They hugged and he whispered sweetness in her ear in a rare moment of affection. "Sakura, glad to see you're back but where are the others? Is Ino okay?" Shikamaru didn't mean to spoil the two mood, but he just had to know.

Sakura's face went dark for a moment before she finally opened her mouth, "We…we got separated." And at that very moment the mission marked S made it clear someone was possibly really not coming back.

"What do you MEAN you all got separated, you're a TEAM how in Kami's name did that happen?!" Neji was the first to voice his thoughts when everyone was in shock, Sasuke had a protective hold on Sakura and glared at Neji, "Neji, we got separated. We were so close to ending the mission, the whole organization was demolished we did it! I took out the medic and we took out the others…except for three. The blond took Ino into a different fighting area and the others did the same. They all vanished from the area we were at and we all just got separated."

Shikamaru looked Sakura up and down, knowing she was a medic of course she would come out with the lease possible injuries especially if she didn't have to waste her energy on healing Ino, Tenten and Hinata, "You have a leg injury…how convenient for you." The stand by medics were currently inspecting her and Shikamaru felt kind of bad for thinking she didn't need it.

Neji stiffened randomly and everyone noticed, his gaze fell upon the gates for he felt a very weak chakra but he recognized it so much. His heart dropped when he saw Tenten…crawling on her knees to the opening. She was covered in blood that he hoped wasn't all her own, her bottom lip was busted and the dry blood clout was the only reason it wasn't further dripping. He immediately was by her side lifting her up, she clung to him for dear life and finally broke down crying into his chest. The scene was heart crushing to say the least, but Neji rushed over to the medics to get her looked at.

"Tenten it's going to be alright okay? It's going to be okay, it's going-" Tenten stopped him from repeating the words, it was as if he needed to say the words to ensure himself it was going to be alright. However she smiled through her tears, the man before her was in a moment of weakness of utter panic, a rare scene for a Hyuuga and it was all because of her. She turned towards Naruto giving a sad smile before looking over to Shikamaru, "We weren't far from each other fighting until we got separated. I..I know she has to still be alive because she told me team ten are natural at playing dead and then running for dear life."

Shikamaru's heart began to weep at that very moment, he couldn't lose her. _"And you never will."_

His head shot up and he was looking around alert, "Ino?" He heard her voice, but couldn't see her but how did her voice sound so clear in his head? He knew she was good at mind techniques so that must have meant she was near! He looked towards the gate and sure enough Ino was sprinting for dear life towards him, she too was covered in blood with open wounds still on her. He figured it was from the branches and thorns she ran into from sprinting recklessly.

"SHIKAMARU!"

She crashed into him and he could fully see the damage on her, she had bruises all over her body, her clothes were ripped revealing intimate parts of her body, he noticed spots on her body that was severely darker then the rest showing she may have internal bleeding. She was smiling her bright smile and he didn't care that it was stained with blood, as the medics rushed to help her she couldn't help but grin, "I beat that asshole with such strength it would put Sakura's strength to shame!" He couldn't help but have a giant smile on his face, but soon his smile began to fade when he noticed Naruto was the only one staring heartbroken at the gates.

Soon everyone stopped to look at Naruto. Ino, Tenten and Sakura all giving out the only information they had on her. All saying that the red haired leader had her isolated the whole mission and then she was separated first when the fight broke out. Naruto had a feeling someone wasn't coming back he just always prayed it wasn't going to be her, he stared at the gates in a blank expression slowly feeling everything go cold for him. Neji put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We'll wait here beside you as long as you wish, for I know my cousin. She's coming Naruto." Naruto being too void at the moment just shook his head, searching for a feeling of Hinata's for the tiniest chakra feeling.

"SOMEONE'S COMING THROUGH."

The guard at the gate said loud and clear, telling them to move aside because Anbu has caught someone, Naruto however didn't move because it wasn't just someone. The two Anbu were carrying a barely conscious Hyuuga, her arm on each side of there shoulder struggling to walk. "Hey we need help, we're losing her here!" One Anbu yelled to get the medics attention, however Naruto made it to her before the medics. "Nata? Nata it's going to be okay, I'm here Hinata. Just stay awake okay, PLEASE." Naruto was trying not to get in her space too much for she had pain written all over her, bones were sticking out bruises were from her head to toes. Clothes were ripped and skin was torn off, but she was here she travelled and made it to him.

"I've been trying to heal her some, but it was like she was pushing my efforts back. Her body wasn't accepting it and she kept mumbling 'Naruto' when she was conscious." At that moment Naruto's heart broke and while the medics surrounded her forcing there healing into her Naruto knelt down and kissed her forehead, hands caressing her face.

Hinata forced her puffy bruised eyes to open and see the best sight she has seen in two months, she would think it was a dream if she wasn't in so much pain. Naruto heard one medic sigh in relief and state that Hinata's body was finally accepting there efforts to heal her and with time she'll be fine like the others. His heart started to fill warm again and he couldn't help but kiss her on the lips as he saw life come back to her eyes.

* * *

**_Yeah the ending was a little corny, but it was a pretty good story if I may add. I can surly make that a two part chappie, that's how much I liked this one! Well I hope you guys like it, more to come so see ya later :-) Oh! And don't forget to hit me up with a review!_**


End file.
